Current or prior machine-based coffee brewing systems and coffee packed in filtered pods allow consumers to produce purportedly fresh-brewed beverages at the touch of a button while eliminating the need for additional process steps such as measuring, handling of filters, and/or messy disposal of used grounds. These machine-based systems typically utilize a receptacle that contains dry solids or powders such as dry coffee grinds, tea leaves, or cocoa powder, as well as a filtration media to prevent migration of unwanted solids into the user's cup or glass, and some type of cover or lid. The receptacle itself is often thin-walled so it can be perforated with needles or other mechanisms so that a solvent (e.g., hot water) can be injected into the receptacle. In practice, the receptacle is inserted into the machine and, upon closing the machine's cover, the receptacle is pierced to produce an inlet and an outlet. Thereafter, the hot solvent is delivered to the inlet, added into the receptacle, and a brewed beverage exits via a filter to the outlet.
Such systems often suffer from problems with being able to maintain freshness of the contents in the receptacle, brew strength from a finite sized package, and/or the inability to conveniently recycle the large number of filtered receptacles with spent grinds/leaves created each year.
The issue of maintaining freshness can occur, for example, when the dry solid is a finely ground coffee. This issue is largely the result of unwanted oxidation of critical flavor and aroma compounds in the coffee grounds, a problem that can be exacerbated by the fact that ground coffee presents a very large surface area to its ambient environment. While some manufactures may attempt to address this problem using MAP (Modified Atmosphere Packaging) methods (e.g., the introduction of a non-oxidizing gas in place of ambient air), their efforts are often largely unsuccessful for a number of reasons. For example, freshly roasted whole bean or ground coffee profusely outgases CO2, thus requiring a pre-packaging step to allow the grounds to “degas” prior to packaging so the receptacle does not swell or puff outwardly due to pressure created from within the receptacle, which in turn would cause the receptacle to take on the appearance of spoiled product. In addition, this CO2 outgassing carries with it and depletes a rich mixture of fresh coffee aromas from the ground coffee. Further, coffee beans and grinds are approximately 44% oxygen by composition, which may impact the flavor and fragrance of the coffee internally after the roasting process.
Another downfall of these receptacles that contain dry solids or powders is often their inability to create a wide range of beverage potency and serving sizes from a given packaging size. A pod that holds ten grams of ground coffee can only produce about two grams of actual brewed coffee compounds if brewed according to SCAA (Specialty Coffee Association of America) brewing guidelines. In turn, when two grams of brewed coffee compounds are diluted in a ten ounce cup of coffee, a concentration of about a 0.75 total dissolved solids (TDS) results. TDS (in % throughout) is a measure of the combined content of inorganic and organic substances contained in a liquid in molecular, ionized or micro-granular colloidal solids suspended form. Therefore, such a cup of coffee is often considered a very weak cup of coffee for many consumers. Conversely, some brewers can over-extract the same ten grams of coffee grounds to create a higher TDS; however, the additional dissolved solids that are extracted are often harsh on the palate and can ruin the flavor integrity of the coffee. Soluble/instant coffee is often added to reduce this drawback. In addition, most brewers designed for extracting cannot deliver pressure and temperature to remove all desired compounds from the ground product, therefore often good coffee is wasted, up to 25%, and an often weaker or smaller cup of coffee is produced than desired.
Turning to the matter of recycling, the presence of leftover coffee grounds, tea leaves and/or other residual waste after brewing (e.g., spent filters left within the receptacles) typically makes receptacles unsuitable for recycling. Consumers could remove the cover from the spent receptacles and rinse out the residual material, but this is time consuming, messy, a waste of water, and/or a waste of valuable soil nutrients that could otherwise be recycled back into the farming ecosystem. Therefore, most consumers will not bother to recycle in return for such an insignificant apparent ecological gain. Recycling can also be impacted by the type of thermoplastic material used in some receptacles. For example, in an effort to minimize loss of freshness as discussed above, some manufacturers have chosen to use materials that have exceptional vapor barrier properties, for example, a laminated film material with an inner layer of ethylene vinyl alcohol (EVOH) copolymer. The combination of different thermoplastic materials in such a laminated film, which could be some combination of EVOH, polypropylene, polyethylene, PVC and/or others material is unsuited to recycling.
Despite the disadvantages above, there still exist a number of different machine-based systems on the market today that create beverages from single-serving capsuled products. These have become extremely popular with consumers, primarily for the convenience they offer in making an acceptable (not necessarily excellent) cup of coffee, often causing the consumer to swap café quality brewed coffee for the convenience of a single serving home-brewed cup.
In addition to single serving capsule products, there exist frozen products such as coffee extracts and juice concentrates that are currently packaged in large containers and cans (e.g., 2 liters) for creating multiple servings of beverages from a single container. However, it is usually inconvenient and time-consuming to prepare a beverage from these frozen extracts or concentrates. Some coffee products, for example, must be slowly melted prior to use, typically over a period of several hours or days. The end product is required to be stored in a refrigerator thereafter to preserve its product safety when less than all servings are consumed. Further, for beverages that are enjoyed hot, like coffee and tea, the melted extract must then be heated appropriately. Many of these products are not shelf stable, for example coffee that has a high percentage of solids in the grounds, as these solids are the result of hydrolyzed wood, which are subject to decomposition and spoilage. Accordingly, the flavor and quality in these large batch frozen products can deteriorate in a matter of hours even at refrigeration temperatures. In addition, the method of forming the final consumable beverage is not often not automated and is therefore subject to over- or under-dilution, leading to an inconsistent user experience.